


A Cry Answered [Podfic Remix]

by blackglass, Hananobira, kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), such_heights



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Code Switching, Found Family, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic remix of "A Cry Answered" by imperfectcircle.</p><p><i>Fuyumi can read between the lines of Mako’s file. The justification for having Mako on the base is paper thin -- strings have been pulled and favours have been bartered, and somewhere along the line someone decided Fuyumi was the perfect combination of talent and expendability to be brought into this mess. It’s only slightly closer to a compliment than an insult -- the balance tipped by the child at the centre of this, nine years old and heart-breakingly brave.</i>   </p><p>-- Scenes from the year after Stacker and Mako first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry Answered [Podfic Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cry Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934852) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] A Cry Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077260) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads), [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 
  * Inspired by [A Cry Answered [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549467) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira). 



Length: 38:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20cry%20answered%20remix.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cry-answered-1).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed how the two existing podfics of this story chose to approach and emphasize different aspects of the story. The one I made with Hananobira focused on the code switching aspect, while the multivoice podfic focused on the multiple POVs. And then I thought to myself..."What if I combined them so that you have character voices AND the code switching?????" Then I got "transform an existing podfic" as a square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) which gave me the perfect excuse to do it. Incidentally, with this podfic, I have now achieved a BLACKOUT on my card!! \0/!!!


End file.
